


The Power of Memes

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oneshot, but I enjoyed writing it, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's raucous laughter filled the room and made Dipper's pounding headache worsen. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but one person could only handle a certain amount of John Cena, Nyan Cat, and the X-Files and Kill Bill themes.</p><p>Or Bill is a meme-loving fuck and Dip can't stand it.</p><p>OR Bill and Dipper fight and make up over memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Memes

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1:33 AM and I can't stop thinking about memes

"Bill."  
"Yes love?"  
"Could I ask you a question?"  
"Go for it."  
"WHY DO YOU FUCKING HATE ME?!" Dipper sprung up from where he'd been curled up with a book on his bed, _trying_ to _attempt_ to read, and started pacing about the room. He felt his ears to make sure they weren't melting. Was this really happening? Was Bill really still evil after all? Bill's raucous laughter filled the room and made Dipper's pounding headache worsen. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but one person could only handle a certain amount of John Cena, Nyan Cat, and the X-Files and Kill Bill themes. Introducing Bill to Tumblr was the worst thing he had ever done. All Dipper wanted was for Bill to leave him alone for a little while, but it bit him in the ass. Hard. Only half an hour after making an account and following the basic, necessary blogs, Bill had managed to dig up several memes. He'd laughed loudly for the entirety of "Nyan Cat—1 hour!!!!!" on YouTube, he'd quieted down and listened intently to the X-Files theme, though, which, of course, led him to discover a shit-load of those off-the-wall illuminati conspiracy theories (off the wall — > vans —> 4 letters —> off the wall has 10 letters —> 10+4=14 —> 1 & 4 —> 4-1=3 —> #illuminaticonfirmed), which had sent him sprawling in the floor, gasping for breath. This went on for about 2 hours, with Bill occasionally pointing to the computer screen in between gasps, yelling "THAT'S ME!" to nobody in particular, earning nasty glares from Dipper which he didn't seem to notice—or care about. Dipper loved Bill, he honestly and truly loved him to bits, and would probably die for him. But death by memes was a big exception. He stomped over to Bill, who was laughing again, the sound grating at Dipper's nerves, and pushed the power button on his laptop.  
"I'm deleting your tumblr." Bill stopped laughing, the sound turning off immediately.  
"What?! You can't do that!"  
"Yes, I can—and I will."  
"No! Give me back the laptop!"  
Dipper had grabbed and shoved it behind his back. Bill got up when Dipper didn't say anything and took a step forward. His eyes glowed gold. Dipper stepped back and they moved towards the back of the attic room, towards the window, which was open. After a moment of complete stillness and silence, Bill lunged at Dipper, in that moment truly looking like the demon he was, and in Dipper's moment of panic, he did the only thing he could think of—he threw the laptop out the window. Bill froze, along with Dipper.  
"Shit." he whispered. "My laptop. Oh, Grunkle Stan's going to kill me."  
The two walked over to the window and peered over, surveying the mess of metal pieces that was now their front yard. Dipper glanced over to Bill. He looked incredibly sad, and Dipper felt a little guilty. He took Bill's hand and rubbed circles into with his thumb. Bill glanced at him and sniffed.  
"The memes, Pine Tree—we were just starting to get to know each other."  
"We'll get another laptop, Bill, I promise. Then you'll have the reunion you deserve." Bill smiled gratefully at him and moved a bit closer.  
"Sorry for getting so angry." he murmured, breath brushing Dipper's ear. Dipper shivered.  
"I'm sorry, too. For, you know, throwing the laptop out the window." he snickered and brushed his thumb against Bill's cheek. Bill smiled and they both leaned in, chapped lips slotted together and breath intermingled. Bill shoved a hand up Dipper's shirt, caressing the dip in his back, his weak spot. Dipper moaned into Bill's mouth, and, in retaliation, moved his mouth to Bill's sensitive spot: his ears. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and gently nibbled on it, making Bill's breath hitch.  
"To the bed?" Bill asked, voice gruff and sounding like he'd rather do it right there rather than wait a few more seconds.  
"To the bed." Dipper agreed, and they backed towards the bed, still pressed together, falling onto it when it hit the back of their legs. Whenever he looked back on that night, which was often, Dipper liked to refer to it as " _the time memes got me laid._ "

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAH this was shit but it was fun so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Drop by rockfact.tumblr.com and give me some prompts or something!!!!!!! Also kudos and comments are much appreciated ❤️


End file.
